When The Lights Go Out
by Memoirs of the Forgotten
Summary: AU: Understanding jade clashed with scared emerald. "Take my hand." He whispered to the broken girl. "Only if you promise to save me." She replied, tears streaking down her face. –GaaraSakura. A story about relationship abuse, and how it came to an end.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When The Lights Go Out  
**Author: **Memoirs of the Forgotten  
**Summary: **AU: Understanding jade clashed with scared emerald. "Take my hand." He whispered to the broken girl. "Only if you promise to save me." She replied, tears streaking down her face. –GaaraSakura. A story about relationship abuse, and how it came to an end.  
**Rating: **T – for language and violence.  
**Category: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Fall Out Boy - but both of them are awesome :D!

-----

_Your embrace is my sanctuary  
__when I am in doubt.  
When you make a promise,  
you actually keep your vow.  
I am at a loss for words  
when your silence practically shouts.  
I can't take it anymore,  
I need you right now.  
I can feel my heart beat  
when it's you I'm thinking about.__  
I'm scared that you'll leave me,  
though I don't really know how.  
Will you still love me  
when the lights go out?_

_-----_

_Location: Oto, Japan; Yusuo Complex - Haruno Sakura's apartment building._

A resounding smack permeated the air, accompanied with a dull thud as the young woman hit the floor. Her head was bowed down in fear and shame, while her seashell pink tresses brushed against the wooden floor. Tracks of crystalline tears made its way down her bruised cheek, its warmth and wetness tangible, and the sadness it held exploding with each splash it had in its wake once it made contact with the surface beneath her. She could taste the metallic taste of the infamous red substance pooling inside her mouth mixing in with the salty flavor of her own misery.

Dead onyx came to life as it flashed with faint mirth and pride as it absorbed the scene presented to them. The feeling of sheer dominance and control had never felt so good.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me again, you understand me?" A monotonous voice broke the silence, malicious intent belying it. The girl shook as the threat was thoroughly pointed towards her. She nodded, not wanting to get in trouble for speaking without permission.

"I'm talking to you, Sakura. Speak when you're being spoken to. Especially when you have the honor of being spoken to by me." The voice, once again, cut through the tense atmosphere with a sense of accumulating arrogance. A sharp intake of breath was heard as the girl gasped in pain. Her neck snapped as the raven haired man dragged her up by her long hair. Accepting yet petrified emerald eyes met with cruel and empty coal ones. "Stand up straight, you worthless bitch."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled out obediently before she shut her eyes at the predicted slap. It wouldn't be a surprise if she received whiplash from the treatment she was being subjected to. Her cheek pulsated, throbbing with soreness and discomfort, yet Sakura couldn't say she wasn't used to the feeling. Again, she was slammed back onto the floor.

"Get up." She did what she was told, albeit, clumsily - but she followed through with his demands. The next thing Sakura knew, she was being pushed into the wall harshly, her head banging against the plaster from the violent action. She swore that she felt, even heard, something pop out of place, and she worried about what she would do if she were to actually obtain a dislocated shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see crimson, and she verified it as blood. It trickled down her temple freely, not seemingly aware of the situation at hand.

"Now, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Her boyfriend stated, looking down at her with superiority. She tried to look away from his smoldering stare, but her attempt was fruitless as her chin was grabbed roughly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He gritted out, his short temper showing its true colors.

"Gomen." Her voice quivered, but rang clearly throughout the bedroom. "I said hai, Sasuke-kun!" She bit back a sigh of relief as Sasuke nodded in satisfaction.

"You truly are pathetic. You're lucky that I'm around to show you your place. Useless, annoying wench." Her gaze followed his form as he left the room. At the sound of the soft click of the door, she slumped down to the floor.

Her helpless sobs and broken whimpers floated throughout the bare chamber.

"Nii-chan..."

The whisper was left hanging in the air precariously as the girl continued to grieve, becoming even more introverted and self-conscious than she was before.

-----

_Location: Konoha, Japan. Hiroshi Complex - Uzumaki Naruto's apartment building._

The eighteen year old scratched his head, mussing up his already disarrayed blond mop even more. He sighed in frustration, staring at the scrapbook he received as a present for his fourteenth birthday. His calloused hand brushed against a fond memory that made his sapphire eyes soften. His lips twitched into a small smile as he stared at the photograph with nostalgia.

It was a picture that was taken by his own aunt, Tsunade. It consisted of a seven year old girl and himself.

His smile grew as he continued to hold the scrapbook, reminiscing about his childhood.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on, imouto-chan!" The eight year old boy yelled hurriedly at the rosette, his sun-kissed locks blowing gently with the wind. "Oi, oba-chan! Let's go!"_

_"Patience is a virtue." The buxom blond huffed, her hazel eyes flashing with amusement as she watched the boy hop around. She glanced at her nephew lovingly before switching the gaze to her pink haired, adopted niece._

_"Saku! Hurry up, hon!" She called out, a grin plastered on her pretty face. "I'm itching for some ice cream too!"_

_"HEY! I thought you said patience was a virtue! Hypocrite!" The blond youth whined, pouting. Musical laughter was heard, and the boy directed his attention to his precious sister. "You're so silly, nii-chan!" Sakura giggled, finally reaching the two blonds she had come to love. "Only when you're around!" Naruto grinned goofily before hooking his arms with the petite girl. "Now let's get some ice-cream!"_

_The two siblings were being rewarded by their Aunt Tsunade for surviving their first day of school. They strolled their way towards the park, where a humble shop that sold the confection was located. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a kind shop-keeper. "Hello. My name is Iruka. What can I get you?" The brunette smiled sincerely, his coffee irises twinkling at the sight of Sakura and Naruto. Being the shyer one of the two, Sakura blushed and hid behind her sibling. "May I h-have a strawberry please?" She gave a charming smile to Iruka, and he couldn't help but smile wider. "Of course, milady. How about you, sir?" He grinned at Naruto, who in return, grinned back. "Chocolate please!" The adults chuckled at his enthusiasm. "And you, miss?" _

_"Vanilla will do." Tsunade paid for the bill while Iruka gave the frozen treats to their respective owners. "Have a nice day!"_

_"You kids wanna hang at the park?" Tsunade asked casually, eating her food with delight. Sakura was holding her right hand as Naruto clung the hem of her shirt on her left. Both of them cheered, showing how much they approved the suggestion. After consuming their prize, both of the youths ran towards the swing set. Tsunade sat on a nearby bench, digging through her purse for her camera._

_"Sit, imouto-chan! I'll push you!"_

_"Alright!"_

_A click went off as Tsunade's camera got a shot of a smiling Naruto thrusting a laughing Sakura into the air, her short hair billowing in the wind as she flew on her swing._

_END FLASHBACK  
_

Naruto sighed, wistfully this time as he ran his hand over his face.

"Imouto-chan..."

He was left on his own accord, looking at the sky and wishing for them to meet again.

And, by some sort of miracle, his wish would come true. But not in the way he would expect it.

-----

_Location: Suna, Japan. Suna Mental Hospital - Subaku no Gaara's confinement._

"Subaku no Temari?"

A sandy blond with four pigtails made her way up to the receptionist's desk. "That's me."

"The security guard will guide you to his room. You have signed all the discharge papers, correct?"

"Hai." Temari nodded in confirmation, grinning eagerly at her brother's release from the asylum. Just when the word escaped from her lips, a lanky man who had chestnut hair and a toothpick clenched loosely in between his teeth came forward.

"You called?" The man smiled lazily at the receptionist, then at Temari. "Genma at your service. I'm guessing your Subaku's sister?" Temari inferred that he was her escort.

"Sure am. Now, hurry the hell up and get your ass in gear! Gaara, here I come!"

-----

_They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone.  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone.  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left.  
So progress report: I am missing you to death._

_-I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me_

_-----  
_

Well, there you go xD! Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **When The Lights Go Out  
**Author: **Memoirs of the Forgotten  
**Summary: **AU: Understanding jade clashed with scared emerald. "Take my hand." He whispered to the broken girl. "Only if you promise to save me." She replied, tears streaking down her face. –GaaraSakura. A story about relationship abuse, and how it came to an end.  
**Rating: **T – for language and violence.  
**Category: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Fall Out Boy.

-----

_My mind is simply a disaster;  
through my eyes, the negatives show.  
Am I going crazy?  
I think I hear the ringing of a telephone.  
I'm a lost cause, darling.  
All the chances I had left are now blown.  
So I'll lie here awake,  
and watch shooting stars pass and go.  
Make a wish, take a risk.  
I got my imagination in tow.  
Because the nights seem endless  
when you're alone._

_-----_

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sasuke

Sakura-

Pack your shit up.  
We're moving to Konoha.  
Job calls for it. I'm picking you up tomorrow.  
Be ready.

-Sasuke

-----

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Did I tell you that Kankurou and I are living in Konoha, as of last week?"

"..."

"Well, Kankurou and I are living in Konoha. Since last week."

-----

_Location: Konoha, Japan. Konoha Academy - Uzumaki Naruto's high school._

"Senpai! Senpai!" Naruto turned around at the excited call, and spotted a boy he recognized as his favorite student, Konohamaru. He tutored the boy in the Music Club he created for the after school curriculum.

"What's up dude?" He was greeted with a gap-toothed grin and adoring gray eyes. "Did you hear the news, senpai?"

At this information, the blond blinked confusedly. "What news?" He pouted as he grumbled under his breath about how he always the last person to find out about gossips of the like.

"There are going to be students transferring to our academy tomorrow!"

_-----_

___Location: Konoha, Japan. Hiroshi Complex - Subaku family's apartment building._

Sea-foam colored eyes roamed, drinking in the furnishings of its new abode. Gaara nodded his head, showing that he was pleased with the home he was now going to live in. A tap on his shoulder interrupted his reverie, and he turned to glare at the culprit in annoyance. His glare softened slightly when he saw that his sister was carrying multiple boxes in her arms. The only thing visible of her appearance was her unruly hair sticking out from behind the pile of cardboard. Feeling generous enough to ease her struggle, the redhead grabbed the load and placed it into his own arms, which were strong and quite capable of carrying heavy items.

"Thanks." Temari said breathlessly, smiling at her brother. It was then that she noticed that Gaara grew much taller over the years, which was a surprise to the tough woman. She remembered Gaara to be smaller than average when they were younger - but he seemed to tower her 5"8' in what she assumed was his 6"2' height. She shook her head sadly, words of how she did not witness him mature into a handsome, young man making her feel a bit guilty.

"Temari," Gaara's gruff voice was muffled from the barrier he was holding, "where do I put this?"

"Oh! Those are your things. The last door to the left down the hallway is your room. I designed it myself!" Gaara could sense the happy grin his sister was shooting at him, and he couldn't help but roll his kohl-rimmed eyes. Typical.

He grunted in consent before making his way down to what was labeled his room. Once he put down of what was supposed to be his belongings, he analyzed his surroundings. _'Not bad..' _he thought as he continued to look around his room. The walls were painted a deep crimson, giving off a sophisticated atmosphere. A twin sized bed was propped up against the wall to his right, covered in a midnight black duvet and matching pillows. A dark wood nightstand laid beside his bed, and a corresponding bookshelf and desk on the opposite wall of his mattress.

A simple black rug was settled in the middle of the room, its plush texture cushioning the weight of Gaara as he walked on it. He slowly went back to the containers of his possessions, opening one of them to see many notebooks and novels crammed inside of it. He found a slip of paper slither its way into his vision and picked it up. He scanned its contents quickly before putting it back inside the box.

An irritating twitch took over Gaara's lips. He almost scoffed at the fact that he almost smiled. Psh.

_Gaara,_

_Kankurou and I felt like giving you a welcome home present, so we bought you some things that you might appreciate. Well, I came up with the idea. Kanky just went with it, even if he complained that the 'welcome back thing' was too 'girly and mushy' What a wuss.__ (HEY!) We know you like reading, so we bought you some books that we'd thought you'd like. Horror, mystery and all that. (Yes! Gore is manly. Remember that.) And some journals and whatnot because you also enjoy writing. We don't know what you write, to be exact, but we've seen you scribble stuff around on scraps of paper. (Do you write smut? If you do, can I read some?) Kanky's an idiot. A perverted idiot. (Shut up Temari.) I threw in a sketchpad in there too. I don't know if you even get a kick out of drawing, but you seem like the brooding artist type. Don't hurt me!_

_Love,  
Temari and Kankurou_

_'So that's why I have a bookshelf.. Huh.'_

Gaara organized the books and journals onto its proper shelf, arranging the text to be in alphabetical order by title. He went on to the next two boxes and sighed. It looked like Temari went on a shopping spree and got him a wardrobe of his own.

Sometimes, Gaara wondered about his siblings.

_-----_

Temari was out, going to a night session of one of her college classes. She explained to Gaara that Kankurou and herself were attending the community college that was a few blocks away from their apartment.

Gaara was left eating take-out. He nibbled on his sausage pizza, savoring the taste. He forgot how good food actually was. What he ate at the hospital was not even considered food in his view. Just a pile of crap that was given to keep patients alive and nourished. But he survived, didn't he?

His sensitive ears caught the sound of jingling keys and the lock of the door clicking. He stood up to check who just entered the loft and saw that what he recalled was his older brother came in.

"Kankurou?" Gaara called out boredly, walking over to the man, only two inches shorter than himself.

Kankurou's reply was a jump of surprise and hissed whisper of "Holy _shit_!"

"Gaara?! Don't fucking scare me like that, dude! Woah.. Damn, you grew! I forgot that Temari was picking you up today. How's it going?" The lean, brunette boy rambled before ending it with a greeting. Gaara noticed that his brother changed from the last time he saw him. He wasn't chubby anymore, since he apparently lost all his baby fat.

Gaara just shrugged, walking back into the kitchen with Kankurou following.

Both of them ate pizza in comfortable silence before Kankurou spoke up.

"Be awake by 6:30 A.M. School starts at 7:15. Temari bought you some supplies and shit; I think it's somewhere in the living room. There's this Uzumaki kid that lives next door that goes to the same school you're going to. He's cool, so don't worry about holding back the impulse of ripping his head off. Walk with him, since he knows the way. Got it?"

Gaara nodded before he went back to eating his food, biting back a snippy remark about how he'd be awake all night anyways because of his cursed insomnia.

_-----_

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: 853-2609

Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

To: 853-2609

Yeah.. Who is this?

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: 853-2609

Remember me? It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

-

_CLANK!_

Naruto dropped his phone.

"Oh. Damn."

-----

_I'm a stitch away from it;  
And a scar away from falling apart, apart.  
Blood cells pixelate, and the eyes dilate;  
And the full moon peels, got me out on the street at night._

_-(After) Life of the Party_

_-----  
_

If you review, I'll love you forever. Seriously, I will love you long time xD!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **When The Lights Go Out  
**Author: **Memoirs of the Forgotten  
**Summary: **AU: Understanding jade clashed with scared emerald. "Take my hand." He whispered to the broken girl. "Only if you promise to save me." She replied, tears streaking down her face. –GaaraSakura. A story about relationship abuse, and how it came to an end.  
**Rating: **T – for language and violence.  
**Category: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Fall Out Boy.

-----

_Can we be what we used to be  
and just go back in time?  
Before the tragedy hit  
and before the committed crime?  
I'm tired of being thrown to the floor,  
and the way I have to climb.  
I wished I could have saved you  
when you were at your prime._

_-----_

_Location: Konoha, Japan. Hiroshi Complex - Haruno Sakura's apartment building._

Sakura could not have been anymore thankful as she unpacked the last of her things. After desperately begging Sasuke to let her live in her own complex instead of bunking up with him in his mansion, he finally allowed her this one freedom. Even though she had to endure a few punches here and there, she still got what she wanted. Sasuke was shacking up in his old home, the Uchiha estate. Sakura and Sasuke were originally Konoha civilians.

That is, until the _accident _happened.

That was when Sasuke practically stole her away to live in the slums of Oto. The lowest city of Japan, where no one would care for the crimes of abuse she was victimized to because there was things far worse going on. They were _much more _important cruelities to deal with than the torment she was being put through.

Such things including rape, drug dealing, murders and kidnappings. With all the chaos and catastrophe looming through the streets of Oto, her bruises and cuts didn't stand out much, did they?

Even though she was beaten black and blue. Or green and purple. Same difference, right? The psychological twists in her mentality as she was targeted to cutting words and degrading insults wasn't a big deal anyways. The way she mistrusted everything she came to interact with and her insecurity was just a phase. Her emotionally unstable state was nothing to worry about, nor was her inferiority complex or her overpowering modesty.

Besides that, she didn't need help. She was _perfectly fine_.

She never asked to be the girlfriend of an unmerciful, traumatized, and extremely impatient man. But who gave a damn about what she asked for and what she didn't?

Oh right. No one.

All she had was said man who was a power-hungry bastard; specifically, one who preferred to be in control of everything. By all means necessary, and she was no exception. She was pretty much used to his mistreatment. Kind of.

It didn't help that the man was also was an underground fighter being trained by a sick fuck named Orochimaru. No wonder he hit so damn hard.

Unconsciously, the back of Sakura's hand swiped the tears brimming her eyes. Damn her for being so weak. If she was stronger, then she wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place.

The pinkette turned her attention to her recently attained home. The apartment was small, considering that it was built to fit one tenant, but it was still cozy. No need to hope on things that would never happen. She would know, her naive nature was what led her to her downfall, after all.

Sakura nodded with self-satisfaction at how she designed the place. Simple yet elegant was the theme apparently, especially with the sleek black furniture that dominated her living room, with cherry red pillows littered over them. The walls were a creamy white, but Sakura would paint them later. She bounced in excitement, her messy bun also following the action, as she clapped her hands readily. The woman was ecstatic about the idea of simply having a paintbrush in her hands again, the strokes of emotion she would make when she unleashed her art when no one was looking.

Art was her passion. But it had become a past time when Sasuke had.. _changed_, for lack of a better word. After the certain _incident_, Sasuke had left the city where the crime was made, with herself in tow. She was forced into isolation, losing contact with her sparse family.

She was alone, Sasuke's presence not even existing anymore. He was a former shell of what he had been, and to Sakura, he left the world a long time ago. Now, he was just a ghost left to haunt her, torturing her for his own sadistic pleasure because he had lost his sanity when he (metaphorically) died.

A bitter smile twisted her tainted lips as she came to a conclusion.

Sasuke was a liar.

After everything that happened, he transformed, and became the person he swore he hated. So all in all, Sakura thought, Sasuke had become a walking contradiction.

He was his own enemy, and he was in far too deep for her to help him. She was going to drown by his hand, because she had no doubt in her mind that he would take her with him.

Life was wonderful, was it not?

-----

The blond was appalled beyond belief at the words glaring back at him from the illumination of his phone's screen.

_Remember me? It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura._

Naruto, not one to dawdle, replied to the message almost instantly, his fingers tapping at the button's in an almost inhumanly fast rate. Quickly, he installed Sakura's number into his contact list after he did so.

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

To: Sakura

Imouto-chan?

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sakura

The one and only (: How are you, nii-chan?

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

I'm gr8! And u? I never thought I'd be in contact with u again, for Kami's sake!  
I mean, I haven't seen u in friggin' 4 yrs!

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sakura

Naruto, I know you know that AIM abbreviations irritate me. Use proper grammar.  
Oh, I'm alive and well. Where do you live? Do you still live with oba-chan?

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

Hehe, sorry Saku-chan. I forgot you were a grammar grubber xP  
Er, why? I mean, not to be rude or anything. Just curious.

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sakura

It's okay. Uh, Sasuke and I are in town. I just wanted to visit you.

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

Holy shit, really?!  
I live in Hiroshi Complex, 3rd floor, Room 32!  
You know where that is? If not, I'll go visit you.  
I know Konoha like the back of my hand :D

-

Sakura fumbled with her phone, and her eyes widened drastically. Even Sakura would find her facial expression comical if it weren't for the cause of it all. She glanced up at her own door number, for she just exited her home to buy some make-up for her little 'mishaps' – and almost choked. Was it a coincidence? Fate? A miracle? I mean, sure, she lived on the 3rd floor of an apartment building named Hiroshi Complex.

It couldn't be the same building, right? Because if it was, Naruto would be living directly across the hall from her. A door with a plated number 32 was parallel to her own, and Sakura couldn't help but let the ounce of hope flutter through her wary eyes.

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sakura

Are you at home right now?

-

_CLICK!_

**REPLY.**

Yeah! Why?

-

_BEEP!_

Received 1 new text message.

From: Sakura

Open the door.

-

Sakura anxiously gripped her cellular device against her chest, while her emerald irises glazed over in sorrow. What if he didn't live here? What were the chances in meeting? Sakura was born unlucky, or so she believed, so why should that make a difference?

Pessimistic thoughts clouded her mind, which caused her to not notice the squeak of the door hinges in front of her. In the midst of her doubt, the girl failed to acknowledge the overzealous male that remained frozen at his door frame.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The petal-haired woman lost her breath.

"Naruto..?"

-----

_Location: Hiroshi Complex; 3rd floor - Room 31. Gaara's Room._

GaaraPOV

"SAKURA-CHAN!" What the fuck? Kankurou and Temari weren't available at the time, so the apartment was empty. Well, it would be if I weren't in it. They were probably at work, doing night-shift, I think. Kankurou was a mechanic and Temari worked at the Starbucks nearby. Maybe I should visit her? Coffee would do me some good. It had caffeine, so it would aid me in my restless night. It was only 8:02 P.M. and my siblings were not coming home until the clock struck 11.

But anyways, what kind of _moron _shouts that friggin' loud? I'll tell you. A very moronic moron. Yes, a moronic moron that is about to get his ass kicked by me for interrupting me and my book.

And just when I was getting to the good part.. Damn it.

I hopped off my bed and trotted towards the living room to yell at the dumbass and teach him a lesson. It was inconsiderate of him to be screaming his head off, interuppting people of their quality time. Though, I shouldn't be talking about the act of _considerate_ things in general, because, quite frankly, I do things my way without thinking of others opinions or 'feelings' since I really didn't give a flying shit. Not my problem - but that's beside the point.

**_'I beg to differ, pup.'_**

_'Shut up, tanuki.'_

**_'This is why I don't let you sleep at night. Prick.'_**

----

Sakura stared at Naruto incredulously, not believing what was happening.

Was she hallucinating?

It was Naruto.

The rugged teen grinned fondly at her, and she had never felt so complete.

It was_ Naruto. _Her _brother. _Her _family._

_SQUEAK._

Sakura switched her surprised gaze from the chipper blond to a disgruntled redhead. "Um.."

"OH. YOU MUST BE GAARA! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

Gaara was going to punch Kankurou when he came home.

_"Don't worry about holding back the impulse of ripping his head off." _

Gaara growled. _'My ass! Like hell I won't!'_

-----

_Dance, Dance.  
We're falling apart at half time.  
Dance, Dance.  
And these are the lives you love to lead.  
Dance! This is the way they'd look,__  
If they knew how misery loves me._

_-Dance, Dance_

_-----_

Review? I'll give you a Gaara plushy xD! Don't resist!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **When The Lights Go Out  
**Author: **Memoirs of the Forgotten  
**Summary: **AU: Understanding jade clashed with scared emerald. "Take my hand." He whispered to the broken girl. "Only if you promise to save me." She replied, tears streaking down her face. –GaaraSakura. A story about relationship abuse, and how it came to an end.  
**Rating: **T – for language and violence.  
**Category: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Fall Out Boy.

-----

_I'm a bit fascinated with you,  
and the way you're being carried.  
You say you're not good with words,  
But I say, on the contrary.  
Even though you're not social,  
you can pass up for a dictionary.  
Sure, you're shy now.  
But, don't worry, I'll make it temporary.  
I'll teach you the ups and downs of reality.  
I'm so reckless; it's scary._  
_If I ask you to trust me,  
there's no need to be wary.  
Stop being so monochrome;  
'cause the colors I'll throw will vary.  
Hey, my name's Gaara.  
How about you, Cherry?  
_

-----

_Location: Hiroshi Complex; 3rd floor_

Sakura blinked, glancing between Naruto and what she presumed was 'Gaara' - who, in her opinion, was very good looking if she said so herself. But she would never say this out loud, mind you.

"H-Hello.." Sakura blurted out to calm down the annoyed redhead for whatever reason. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was responsible for his agitation. The next thing the innocent woman knew was that she was being stabbed with jade daggers - which, by the way, was very unnerving. But surprisingly, Sakura did not flinch like she thought she would. Although his gaze was piercing and dangerous, Sakura had to admit that his eyes were too enchanting to look away from.

And not to mention his eyes were _really _pretty. Ahem.

"Can we h-help you with something?" She asked timidly, looking down at the carpeted floor below her. Sasuke's voice floated aloofly in her head, which threw her back to the situation at hand.

_'Avoid eye contact and look at the ground when you are approached. You're too pathetic to be given a sense of equality or attention_.'

Naruto and Gaara watched as Sakura trembled a bit, but Sakura was too enveloped in her thoughts to even notice.

She shuffled her feet nervously, suddenly feeling uneasy with the scrutiny she was getting by not only the stranger, but her brother as well. She was reverting back and crawling into her shell, self-aware and uncertain from the fixation she was being held under at the moment.

_'Look away, look away. Ignore, ignore. Be quiet, be quiet.' _Sakura chanted mentally to herself, trying to block out everything around her.

Naruto was confused as to why Sakura was acting so skittish. This wasn't like her, not the Sakura he knew back then. Of course, she was _shy_, but never panicky.

Gaara stared at the woman with interest, her earlier display of physiognomy made her seem almost cautious. But of what? I mean, he knew that he was intimidating at times, but her reaction was a bit overbearing to him. Her visage was very unique, Gaara noted to himself, as he gave her a once over. Her pale hair had the tint of cotton candy splashed onto it; and it was an attribute he had never seen before. And to think that his hair was abnormal; the shock of his rusty red spikes drew in all sorts of unwanted attention and troublesome curiosity. Her bashful demeanor wasn't normal, that was for sure. It was_ unnatural _in a way that the redhead could not explain. Gaara was not at fault for being so perceptive, since it was a habit of his to analyze every person he encountered, but it didn't seem right to him to be so critical with the girl.

Gaara cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I heard some imbecile shout and decided to find out who it was. But I've already figured it out, so.."

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

Gaara gave Naruto a pointed look. "My point exactly." He deadpanned. Sakura inwardly giggled at the silliness of it all. Despite the weird meeting of the so called 'neighbors', Sakura was sure of it that the two would get along well.

"So you're the Uzumaki kid I was informed of?"

"And your the Subaku siblings' younger bro?"

Sakura did not know if she should feel grateful or offended with the fact that she was being ignored.

"Hm." Both boys hummed out, and Sakura contemplated on just leaving. She _really _needed that make-up. Sasuke would probably drop by to 'mess around' - and Sakura was not looking forward to an angry Sasuke bitching out on her for not being home when he arrived.

And just when she started to tip-toe her way out of the battlefield or whatever the hell it was, she was stopped by a tackle. She crashed into the floor, the impact not enough to hurt the average person, but Sakura's condition was far from normal. In a matter of fact, Sakura was thoroughly covered from the beatings she received earlier, and she recalled just how sore her ribs were when she practically felt them bend from the pressure. It hurt like _hell_, but Sakura held back the agonized scream because she did _not _want Naruto to figure out her secret. He didn't deserve the hurt, and Sakura would do her _damn hardest _to hide the life she had to live with when she disappeared without a trace, leaving her foster family in the dust. She had already worried Naruto more than he needed to.

Gaara saw Sakura's suppressed wince and was left to ponder.

"Sakura-chaaan! Where are you going?! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"You could s-see me later, nii-chan. I live across from you, remember? Now l-let me go! I have to go to the store!" Sakura said hurriedly, trying to push off the tall boy nicely. She wasn't doing much of a good job with the way her arms screamed in protest. Why did Sasuke have to grab so _forcefully_? She did not want to know how many hand marks the obsidian eyed boy burned into her arm from all the grappling he had done to her. Her bruises were not serving her well, and Sakura cursed herself for forgetting to tend to them when she had the chance.

"Can I come?! Please! Please! I want to spend time with you, imouto-chan!" The blond complained, his azure gaze pleading.

"W-Why don't you hang out with Subaku-san?" Sakura shot the indifferent man a disarming look, not on purpose, but it still had the same affect.

Gaara blinked at her, then sighed exasperatedly.

It looked like he was babysitting an overgrown child tonight.

It would be worth the while, Gaara kept to himself, as he watched Naruto give Sakura a brotherly hug - spinning her around effortlessly as she squealed. He stared at the whirl of cherry blossom strands in mild mesmerism before shaking his head.

Sakura and Naruto seemed to be very interesting people.

-----

_Location: __Hiroshi Complex; 3rd floor - Room 32. Naruto's Room._

The redhead thanked Kami that Naruto was outgoing and initiative; inviting him into his apartment. Gaara didn't really trust Naruto to accompany him into his own loft. For all he knew, the blond would probably break something valuable and Temari would kick his ass.

Though, it's not like Temari was even capable of doing such. Gaara just didn't want to get in trouble for something he didn't do.

Shukaku coughed.

Sakura had bid the boys a farewell, also thanking Gaara insistently for 2 minutes straight, before darting towards the elevator. Naruto had grinned at him, exuding a friendly aura, and the redhead could tell that he was a very social person.

Hell, even _he _wasn't in the least disconcerted about Naruto. And that was saying something.

"Soooo," Naruto dragged the word out exaggeratedly, "what's up?"

Gaara, being the silent type, only shrugged - the gesture showing that he didn't care. "I have to walk with you to school tomorrow."

"Oh, right! Maybe we could bring Sakura-chan along, eh?"

Gaara nodded.

"Alright! We'll just meet in the hallway at 7. The walk is about ten minutes, so yeah."

Gaara nodded.

Silence.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Naruto joked, rolling his eyes at the redhead, who just smirked. He got up from the couch they were sitting on and headed towards the kitchen. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna eat some Ramen. Want some?" If only Gaara knew about Naruto's monstrous appetite before he accepted.

But since he didn't, he was left to watch Naruto gulp large masses of the flavored noodles in sick fascination.

Naruto was an interesting person indeed.

But what about Sakura?

Gaara was, once again, secluded by his thoughts.

-----

It was a bit past midnight, and Sakura was sure that Sasuke was not coming over to 'check' on her. She smiled, the small quirk of her lips adorned her face with a lovely charm.

Now all she had to worry about was waking up for school. She was prepared; her messenger bag full of school supplies was resting on her couch in the living room. Naruto had texted her while she was shopping for necessities, and since she was going to the same school as him, he had informed her to meet him and Gaara in the hall at 7 A.M. sharp. It sounded reasonable enough, so she wholeheartedly agreed.

But what she didn't know was that the morning would not be as pleasant as she hoped for it to be.

-----

_Oh baby you're a classic,  
Like a little black dress.  
You're a faded moon;  
Stuck on a little hot mess,  
A little hot mess.  
I can make your heart slow,  
I can feel the weather in my bones.  
Wish hard enough I could turn it to what I like;  
Your pupils big, rolling like dice._

_-Tiffany Blews_

_-----_

Review? I have _cookies_ :D!


End file.
